Menta
by Harumaki03
Summary: Porque siempre hay nuevos sabores por descubrir y disfrutar, especialmente si se emplea un método como el de Sasuke. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #5: Sabor.


**"Menta"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Porque siempre hay nuevos sabores por descubrir y disfrutar, especialmente si se emplea un método como el de Sasuke.

 **Nota:** Espero que vaya mejor que las otras 4, ah, es **AU**.

 **Prompt #5:** _Sabor._

 **-/-/-**

—Creo que tienes un punto errado ahí, Sasuke —señaló la pelirroja mientras se llevaba una cucharada de su helado de pistacho hasta su boca.

—Claro, hombre —el rubio que estaba a su lado negó con su cabeza —es como decir que la pizza es mejor que el Ramen —se quejo.

—Naruto, la pizza _es_ mejor que el Ramen —rebatió la mujer de verdes ojos sentada frente al aludido.

—¡Sakura-chan! —lloriqueo Naruto, haciendo un puchero—. Me ofendes.

Karin negó con su cabeza y se fijo en que Sasuke la miraba.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió.

—Nada —y se encogió de hombros—. No entiendo por qué hay que armar un debate sobre que yo prefiero el sabor a menta por encima de la vainilla y chocolate —se encogió de hombros y volvió su rostro hacía la calle.

Inmediatamente los otros tres empezaron a hablar a la vez sobre que las papilas gustativas de su persona estaban mal y empezaron a defender sus sabores favoritos como si fuese un juicio.

¿Porqué estaba sentado en esa heladería en primer lugar, en vez de estar descansando en su casa después de trabajar? Volvió la vista hacia al frente, encontrando la razón _de inmediato_. Claro, se había dejado embaucar.

—Bueno, es hora de ir caminando —Naruto miró la hora de su reloj —la película empezará dentro de unos minutos —se puso de pie y Sakura lo imitó.

—¿Seguros que no quieren ir? —cuestionó Sakura, tomando su abrigo del espaldar de la silla.

—En realidad —Karin miró a Sasuke —fue una batalla campal lograr hacerlo venir a comer helado, imagínate convencerlo de ir al cine... —añadió con fingido dolor.

—Oye —murmuró Sasuke, frunciendo su ceño provocando la risa de los demás.

—Debes sacar a mi prima más a menudo, maldito _teme_ —Naruto le palmeó la espalda —te salvas en esta ocasión porque ella ya nos contó del viaje que harán mañana.

—Hasta luego —se despidió Sakura —suban muchas fotos de su fin de semana —añadió, ya un poco más a la distancia, tanto Sasuke como Karin pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—No soy fan de tomarme fotografías... —murmuraron los dos al unísono, provocando que se mirasen y ríesen _(Sasuke de forma muy suave)_.

—Vámonos a casa —aunque el rostro del Uchiha era impasible, su mirada era ligeramente cálida —mira que convencerme de venir a comer helado —bufó y ella sonrió.

—Pero a que te has olvidado del trabajo, ¿verdad? —Karin se puso de pie y acomodó unos mechones detrás de su oreja—. Aunque igual tienes razón, mañana hay que madrugar —y se volvió para tomar su abrigo —pero sigo insistiendo en que la menta no es buen sabor...

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba.

—Lo que digas...

 **-/-/-**

Karin tecleaba como loca en su laptop mientras Sasuke curioseaba en la nevera.

—Vas a romper el teclado —lo escuchó decirle.

—No es mi culpa que el estúpido de Suigetsu olvidará su parte para la columna de mañana y que me tocará hacerla a mi —bufó ella, chasqueando la lengua ante la mención de su compañero de trabajo—. Ese _estúpido_...

—Mañana tenemos que madrugar, Karin —la voz de Sasuke fue un tanto más seca, así que ella asumió que estaba molesto porque estaba a punto de trasnocharse por un irresponsable.

Y Sasuke detestaba a los irresponsables.

—Ya estoy terminando...

—Dijiste eso _hace_ dos horas —lo escuchó remover en el portacucharas —y yo ya hice el reporte semanal e incluso me duché —y Karin volvió su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo su perfil mientras buscaba algo en la alacena.

—Y no me llamaste —hizo un puchero y él volvió brevemente su mirada, enarcando una ceja en el proceso —eres muy malo, Sasuke —lloriqueo.

Sasuke la miró así dos o tres segundos más y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, Karin resopló. Era demasiado esperar algún gesto dulce de ese hombre que era casi como una piedra.

Ella volvió su vista al frente sabiendo que no obtendría nada más por parte del moreno y mejor releyó brevemente lo que había escrito, suspiró mientras deshacía su coleta y la volvía hacer, ahora más alta. Tecleo dos o tres cosas más hasta que se dio por satisfecha con el resultado de la columna.

—¿Ya acabaste? —un escalofrío la recorrió cuando los labios fríos _(¡muy fríos!)_ de Sasuke rozaron su cuello.

—¡Jod-! ¡Sasuke! —sus exclamaciones fueron una graciosa mezcla de susto, deleite y sorpresa.

—¿Hmm? —él inclinó su cabeza, leyendo rápidamente lo que estaba a la vista —espero que _ya_ hayas terminado —y la miró, Karin se cubrió el cuello con una mano, aún sorprendida.

—¿Por qué rayos tienes los labios _tan_ fríos? —preguntó, sonrojada aún por la acción inusitada del moreno e ignorando su pregunta sobre sí había terminado.

—Ah —sus negros ojos se encontraron con rojos irises de ella —estaba comiendo helado —respondió con simplicidad.

—¡¿Ah?! —exclamó, volviendo la mirada hacia la cocina—. ¿Helado?

—Sí —asintió, enderezándose —de menta, compre un tarro —Karin hizo un puchero —deja de poner caras, es bueno.

—En serio, Sasuke, algo debe andar mal con tus papilas gustativas —negó ella con su cabeza —mira que preferir menta sobre vainilla o chocolate —se quejo ella, negando con su cabeza.

Sasuke la miró unos instantes y apretó los labios.

—Prueba un poco y veras —él se encaminó a la cocina y trajo el tarro y la cuchara, en la cual sirvió un poco del helado color verde.

—Sasuke, en serio, la menta no me gusta —se cruzó de brazos y siguió negando con su pelirroja cabeza. Él soltó una especie de gruñido y ella frunció el ceño, alzando la vista hacia él.

Sasuke la tomó por la barbilla y Karin sintió su negra mirada perforarla. No le tomó ni un segundo besarla e invadir la boca femenina con su lengua, Karin sintió los labios fríos sobre los suyos, más la exploración en su boca dejaba una sensación fresca, casi _primaveral_.

No fue mucho más lo que pudo disfrutar del _refrescante_ beso, porque él se apartó, mirándola seriamente.

—Por eso prefiero la menta —tomó el tarro con la cuchara y se volvió —camina a la cama —ordenó, mientras se marchaba.

Y Karin no pudo menos que mirar su ancha espalda de hito en hito, ahora comprendía un poco _porqué_ el Uchiha prefería aquel sabor, puesto que era refrescante y nada empalagoso.

—¡Espérame, Sasuke! —espetó, dándole a enviar al archivo y mandando rápidamente a apagar la laptop—. ¡Creo que tendrás que convencerme un poco más!

Quizás la menta podría convertirse también en su nuevo sabor favorito.

 **—Fin—**

Quería reflejar a un **Sasuke** un tanto infantil y creo que falle estrepitosamente jajaja. Pero al menos logró filtrar en la cabeza de **Karin** que el sabor a menta es bueno y no debe ser menospreciado, jaja.

No pude evitar poner un tenue/invisible/casi inexistente **NaruSaku** , es que saben que ellos son la _pairing_ de mi corazón, entonces, bah xD.

Gracias por el apoyo en los otros escritos **SasuKarin** , espero que sigan apoyándome a través de los que siguen, ando yo misma sorprendida por haber logrado hacer hasta ahora 5 escritos conmemorando el mes de la pareja, aplausos para mí :D ( _recuerda que debe seguir con sus historias_ _ **NaruSaku**_ _y se le pasa xD)._

Disfruten su lectura y comenten qué les ha parecido, esto llena mi alma y corazón :), un gran abrazo.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
